When traveling to a new location, a user may desire to find interesting locales to visit (e.g., restaurants, bars, parks, museums, etc.). The user may search for the interesting locales and be directed toward tourist themed locales. Tourist themed locales may be expensive and may not provide the user with an experience that is authentic to the new location (e.g., the tourist themed locales may not be representative of the new location). Unfortunately, the user may be unable to locate an interesting locale that is representative of the new location, such as a local dive bar or a local favorite restaurant that serves authentic local dishes.